You're an idiot
by drisles
Summary: An alternative ending to the season five summer finale. One-shot.


"Jane. Don't," Maura pleaded as her friend stupidly climbed over the edge of the bridge, "_Please_."

"It's fine Maura. I won't go any further than this," Jane replied before returning her attention to the man next to her.

Maura wanted to be furious at Jane's actions, her complete carelessness, but the concern for her friend outweighed the anger she felt. Maura stepped closer to the ledge, ignoring Jane's warning to stay back. She watched on as the detective tried to talk Paul out of a desperate decision. Her nerves prevented her from hearing the words being said, but then she noticed a change in Jane's voice. It was softer, filled with emotion. Maura was all ears.

"I think you loved her more than anything," Jane paused, briefly glancing at Maura, who was now standing next to her, a barrier of steel bars between them. Maura could see realization wash across Jane's face as she spoke. Her subconscious knowing to look at Maura as she said the words.

"And I think that's why you were so conflicted about what to do," Jane continued before returning her gaze to Paul. "I can't give you any more nights flippin' through catalogs and Indian food...but I can bring her killer to justice."

She paused.

"Doesn't she deserve that?"

"Jane," Maura pleaded, her knuckles white from from gripping the bars. "Please," whispered as she reached out to wrap a hand around Jane's wrist. Afraid. Maura just wanted Jane on the other side of the barrier; wanted her next to her. Against her. She couldn't lose her now. Not after that hidden confession.

Jane chanced a look at Maura and saw the desperation in her eyes.

"_Please_," she begged again.

Jane nodded, "Okay...okay," she turned to look at Paul, holding out her hand. "She deserves that, right? Justice?"

Paul hesitated, looked down at the dark water below before looking back at Jane. He nodded and Maura let out a sigh of relief as she watched him place his hand in Jane's.

Her sigh was quickly replaced by a guttural scream as Paul lost his footing. As he fell, Jane felt his hand desperately grab at her ankle, causing her own feet to slip from the ledge. Her arms reached out in a panicked reflex.

A few seconds passed before Jane opened her eyes and realized she was alive, realized she had not fallen. Realized that Maura, her sweet Maura, had been able to tighten her hold on Jane's wrist, allowing Jane enough time to somehow grip one of the bars with her free hand before Maura's grip loosened.

Jane was in shock. She was dangling from the edge of a bridge, holding on for dear life. An innocent man just fell to his death and her best friend was slumped against the rails, eyes closed, hand wrapped limply around Jane's right wrist, blood trickling down her forehead.

The feeling of guilt and failure quickly consumed Jane's mind. She wasn't sure how long she had been dangling when she heard sirens, followed by Korsak's familiar voice.

"Jane!"

"Korsak," Jane managed to get out.

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he ran up to the edge, eyes quickly glancing between the unconscious doctor and the detective who was hanging on my a thread.

"Frankie! Get over here," he called over his shoulder.

After a few moments of struggle, Korsak and Frankie were able to pull Jane up and onto solid ground. She frantically explained the situation as Korsak immediately got the search and rescue team on the line, as well as an ambulance for Maura.

Frankie held his sister's hand as they both watched the paramedics put Maura on a stretcher and secure an oxygen mask around her face.

A concussion they said, likely from the force in which she hit her head against the railing when the pull of Jane's falling body wretched her forward. They said she should come to any second now.

Jane stepped away from Frankie and took a step closer to her friend, grabbing her hand. It pained her to see the blood on her forehead and the bruising and swelling that had quickly formed from where her face hit the railings.

"Maura. Maura, I'm sorry... Please wake up," Jane whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks, "I can't," she choked on a sob, "I can't lose you..._please_. I, I lo-"

"Jane?" Maura whispered weakly, her eyes still closed.

"Oh thank god," Jane squeezed Maura's hand, "I'm right here, Maur. I'm right here."

Maura tilted her head to the side, her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on Jane. Taking a deep breath, she moved her free hand to remove the oxygen mask from her face.

"Hey, no, you need to leave that-"

Jane was interrupted for the second time.

"Jane."

"What is it, Maur?"

"You're an idiot"

Jane's face wrinkled in confusion. That was not what she expected to hear.

Maura took another shaky breath before continuing, "You're an idiot for getting on that ledge."

Before Jane could agree, Maura rendered her speechless.

"But I love you anyway," Maura replied before placing the mask back on her face.


End file.
